Warrior Cats Song Collection
by Falconstar of SummerClan
Summary: Lyrics of songs including the Warrior Cats! Accepting Requests!
1. I'm not the One

Cat: Hollyleaf

Song: I'm not the One

Band: 3OH!3

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

You're way too young to be broken.

You're way too young to fall apart.

You're way too young to play these games,

But you better start,

But you better start.

This is when it starts,

From the beating of your heart

Till the shadows talk to you

Jumping off of the edge,

your asleep in your head,

Everything's turning dark to you.

I went to pick up the parts,

The Medicine Cat's hiding the truth,

He won't let me see this side of you.

It's on the tip of my tongue,

You know you're way too young

To have someone lie to you.

I'm not the One, I'm not the one who wants to hurt you.

I'm not the One, I'm not the one who wants to hurt you.

You'd better find another cat and get a hold of yourself.

I'm not the One, I'm not the one who wants to hurt you.

You're way too young to be broken.

You're way too young to fall apart.

You're way too young to play these games,

But you'd better start,

But you'd better start.

It was the second

You made those new friends,

I forget who you used to be.

And I bit my tongue,

The second you ate

Those herbs that were mixed for me.

I'm not the One, I'm not the one who wants to hurt you.

I'm not the One, I'm not the one who wants to hurt you.

You'd better find another cat and get a hold of yourself.

I'm not the One, I'm not the one who wants to hurt you.

Eat those herbs lightly,

'Cause there are deeper and darker things than you.

I know 'cause I've been there too.

I know it might seem frightening

To have the world fall apart right under your paws.

Trust me,

You'll make it through.

I'm not the One, I'm not the one who wants to hurt you.

I'm not the One, I'm not the one who wants to hurt you.

You'd better find another cat and get a hold of yourself.

I'm not the One, I'm not the one who wants to hurt you.

I'm not the One, I'm not the one who wants to hurt you.

I'm not the One, I'm not the one who wants to hurt you.

You'd better find another cat and get a hold of yourself.

I'm not the One, I'm not the one who wants to hurt you.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Yeahh, I don't think this was good, anyways If you'd like to request a song or songs for cats ask me!


	2. Demons

Song: Demons

Cat: Ashfur

Band: Imagine Dragons (Yay)

Requested by: ScipioPB (Thanks)

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

When the days are cold

And the cards all fold

And the cats we see

Are all made of gold

When your dreams all fail

And the ones we hail

Are the worst of all

And the blood's run stale

I wanna hide the truth

I wanna shelter you

But with the beast inside

There's nowhere we can hide

No matter what we breed

We still are made of greed

This is my Clan, come!

This is my Clan, come!

When you feel my heat

Look into my eyes

It's where my demons hide

It's where my demons hide

Don't get too close

It's dark inside

It's where my demons hide

It's where my demons hide

When the sun starts to fall

It's the last of all

When the light fades out

All the sinners crawl

So they dug your grave

And the masquerade

Will come calling out

At the mess you've made

Don't wanna let you down

But I am Dark Forest-bound

Though this is all for you

Don't want to hide the truth

No matter what we breed

We still are made of greed

This is my Clan, come!

This is my Clan, come!

When you feel my heat

Look into my eyes

It's where my demons hide

It's where my demons hide

Don't get too close

It's dark inside

It's where my demons hide

It's where my demons hide

They say it's what you make

I say it's up to fate

It's woven in my soul

I need to let you go

Your eyes, they shine so bright

I wanna save that light

I can't escape this now

Unless you show me how

When you feel my heat

Look into my eyes

It's where my demons hide

It's where my demons hide

Don't get too close

It's dark inside

It's where my demons hide

It's where my demons hide

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Thank you ScipioPB for Requesting! Next chapter will be up soon (Promise!)

Falconstar out!


	3. Radioactive

Song: Radioactive

Cat: Scourge

Band: Imagine Dragons

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Whoa, oh, oh

Whoa, oh, oh

Whoa, oh, oh

Whoa

I'm waking up to ash and dust

I sharpen my claws and I sweat my rust

I'm breathing in the chemicals

I'm breaking in, shaping up, then walking out on the rest of us

This is it, the apocalypse

Whoa

I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones

Enough to make my systems blow

Welcome to the new age, to the new age

Welcome to the new age, to the new age

Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive

Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive

I raise my claws, bristle my pelt

It's a revolution, I suppose

We're painted red to fit right in

Whoa

I'm breaking in, shaping up, then walking out on the rest of us

This is it, the apocalypse

Whoa

I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones

Enough to make my systems blow

Welcome to the new age, to the new age

Welcome to the new age, to the new age

Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive

Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive

All systems go, the sun hasn't died

Deep in my bones, straight from inside

I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones

Enough to make my systems blow

Welcome to the new age, to the new age

Welcome to the new age, to the new age

Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive

Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

I think this song fits Scourge, Don't you? Well anyways Read, Review and Request. Falconstar out!


End file.
